


Something New

by jensenisafallenangel



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Cas has tattoos, Dean is a mouthy bottom, First Time, M/M, Mostly porn, NSFW, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Slight fluff, Some Plot, Top Castiel, and piercings, dean likes them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean haven't been dating long when Cas finds something out about Dean. His nerdy boyfriend is a virgin and he plans on changing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted to amourdestiel on Tumblr by me. I fixed it up a little and here it is.
> 
> My Tumblr: jensenisafallenangel.tumblr.com

“You know, I haven’t really…”

“Haven’t what?” Castiel replied with one raised, pierced eyebrow. 

Dean looked away, pushing his glasses up as he did. 

“Had sex?” Cas asked in disbelief.

Dean could feel his cheeks warm. This wasn’t exactly where he wanted this conversation to go. It had started off about their first kiss a few months ago and somehow they got here.

For all the macho bravado he put on with his small group of friends, no one knew he was still a virgin. Well, now Cas did. They were standing on the side of the school. Cas was smoking and Dean was waiting for the dress rehearsal for the play to start. He was too scared to act but he loved the behind the scenes stuff. 

“Wow, I can’t believe…”

“This is why I didn’t tell you, you’re being a dick,” Dean said, still not looking at his boyfriend. 

“I am not, I’m just shocked.”

They hadn’t been dating long and Dean knew this would come up eventually. While he could flirt when he wanted to, he hadn’t often. There hadn’t really been too many people he had been interested in. 

Cas, on the other hand, was the stuff of legends. He could get with anyone in the school, guy or girl. The bad boy vibe really worked for him. Hell, it was why Dean liked him so much. The dark, floppy and tousled hair, piercings and the black eyeliner on his blue eyes plus the tattoos were all incredibly hot on him and he got Dean to open up and try new things. Anything they had done so far had been new to Dean and he didn’t regret any of it. 

It looks like he could try one more thing. 

“It’s not that I haven’t, you know, wanted to. I just haven’t had the chance,” Dean explained. 

“Why don’t I give you that chance?” Cas smirked, taking one hand to cup Dean’s face and lift it. 

“What?” Dean asked. His eyes were wide and he knew his cheeks were still flushed.

“Relax. We can take it easy, just do what you’re comfortable with. Just come over tonight,” Cas insisted. 

He kissed Dean, licking into his mouth and tasting like the cigarette he crushed under his black boot moments before. Dean grabbed a handful of his boyfriend’s well-worn black leather jacket and kissed back with enthusiasm. 

“See you tonight,” Cas winked before heading off. 

Dean went inside and could barely keep it together during the dress rehearsal. It was quite the proposition and one he had thought about a lot. He knew Cas wouldn’t pressure him into anything but they had done plenty of other stuff so this seemed like the logical next step.

The thought of him was so distracting, Dean almost missed moving a spotlight for the big monologue. 

Stupid Cas, Dean thought. Stupid Cas with his stupid hot face and eyes and lips. Distracting asshole. Attractive asshole…

There went his train of thought again. It felt like hours and hours but the rehearsal finally ended and Dean went home. 

Dean tried very hard not to think about what could happen in only a few hours but it didn’t work. To say Dean was nervous would be an understatement. Cas had experience and everyone knew it. Dean only had a little bit of experience and it had all been with Cas. What if he laughed at Dean when he inevitably messed something up? He didn’t want their still somewhat new relationship to be ruined just because Dean was a virgin.

Dinner was a nerve-racking affair. As he ate with his dad and younger brother, he was sure they would know something was up. It felt like what he was planning on doing was painted on his forehead. He spaced out as the other two talked. 

“I’m going out. To, uh, study,” Dean managed when they were done. 

His father, John, barely acknowledged him but that wasn’t new. Dean ruffled Sam’s hair like he knew the kid hated and told him to get his homework done and to text if he needed anything. John was picky about Dean borrowing his beloved car, an old Impala, so he walked. It wasn’t far. Dean kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked and almost turned back around numerous times. 

Each time he thought about going home, he took a deep breath and pictured Cas’s smile. Not the arrogant one he used with everyone else but the affectionate one he saved just for Dean. 

Dean showed up at Cas’s door and was about to knock when the door opened. Cas stood there in his usual ripped black jeans and a black T-shirt. It was a contrast to Dean’s green Henley shirt and lightwash jeans. 

“I didn’t know how long you would take to actually knock so I saved you the trouble,” Cas said, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“Thanks,” Dean replied with an eye-roll. Cas knew him too well and probably knew he was freaking out.

“What a bad attitude! Where did you learn such manners?” Cas scoffed, pretending to be offended and making Dean laugh. The jerk also knew how to make him feel better no matter what the situation.

“Well you see, my boyfriend’s kind of a prick…”

“Oh really?” Cas played along, pulling Dean in close. “I don’t think your boyfriend will be too happy to know what I have planned for you.”

Dean swallowed his nervousness at that, his stomach fluttering like crazy, but kept a cool face.

“Oh, I think the arrogant son of a bitch will be plenty happy,” Dean teased back.

“Yes he will be,” Cas said with a coy wink. 

He finally kissed Dean, like he had countless times before. Dean didn’t feel anything secretive or manipulative, just trust and affection like always, so he relaxed into the kiss. God, he loved kissing his asshole of a boyfriend and tasting his tongue and lip piercings. 

“Upstairs?” Cas asked, seeming a little more shy than his usual cocky self. 

“Are you getting nervous? How? Haven’t you done this a lot?” Dean said, joking to ease his nerves.

“Not with someone I cared so much about,” Cas answered, looking directly at Dean with his bright blue eyes. 

Dean’s cheeks got warm and he looked away from Cas. He cared a lot about Cas, too. It didn’t matter that he was a bit nerdy or felt that he had to give off a certain vibe or act a certain way. With Cas, he could be himself completely. 

“Come on,” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand.

They made their way to Cas’s bedroom. As a child of an absent father and busy mother with successful and moved-out older siblings, Cas had pretty much free reign of the house.

Once in Cas’s bedroom, Dean kicked off his shoes. Cas was already barefoot and got his arms around Dean’s shoulders as he worked his socks off, too. 

Castiel pulled Dean back into a kiss, now more heated. He licked into Dean’s mouth and ran his hands up and down Dean’s back. Dean had a hand at the back of Cas’s head and the other on his waist. Dean pushed Cas’s shirt over his head before taking off his own. He crashed their mouths together again, all want and clashing teeth. 

Cas looped his fingers into Dean’s jeans and dragged him back to the bed, falling back onto it with Dean on top. Cas carefully took off Dean’s glasses and put them on his bedside table. Their mouths met again, Dean moaning into Cas’s mouth when he bit at his bottom lip. 

Dean let out a specifically loud moan that made Cas thankful they were alone. He was the only one who wanted to hear those sounds. He moved his hips up, grinding against Dean who matched his movement. They moved together, foregoing kissing to breathe in short gasps. 

Dean kept moving his hips, loving the feeling and friction on his hardening dick, as he looked at Cas’s tattoos covering his chest and arms. He knew there were more on his back. It really was too bad he ever wore a shirt.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, “let’s get our pants off before I come in them, okay?”

Dean quickly obeyed and they ditched both of their pants and underwear so they were grinding their naked erections together. This was a little new for them, maybe they had done this once before, and Dean felt a thrill at what was next. He wanted more. 

“Cas, I need you.” Dean groaned into Cas’s neck. 

Any worries he had were long gone. He knew he could trust Cas completely and he was ready.

“To what?” Cas teased, grabbing Dean’s ass. 

“Fuck me, Cas. I need you inside me, want your cock,” Dean replied breathlessly.

“Shit,” Cas moaned, throwing his head back. Dean took the open skin into his mouth, sucking a quick bruise. 

Before Dean could blink, Cas had flipped them over. He crawled up and over Dean to grab the lube and a condom from next to his bed. 

“You’re sure, Dean?” Cas asked like he always did when they tried something new. He was kneeling over Dean, straddling his hips, holding the lube and ready to go. 

“Yes, fuck me already Cas,” Dean bossed. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

His fingers tightened in the sheets, anticipating the first slicked finger. Cas certainly knew what he was doing and quickly worked Dean into a writhing, sweating mess. Every noise Dean made caused Cas’s erection to throb and leak pre-cum. Dean watched Cas, his dick and where his hand was disappearing, in awe that this was happening. That Cas wanted him. 

“God, you look beautiful,” Cas admired, three fingers deep and hitting Dean’s prostate. 

“Cas, please. Need you,” Dean begged, desperate for more. 

Cas quickly rolled the condom on while Dean watched and eagerly licked his lips. Cas lined up at Dean’s entrance and slowly pushed in, making Dean cry out with his head thrown back. He was grateful for Cas’s skilled prepwork, feeling only a slight stretch that was definitely more pleasure than pain. 

“Move, Cas. Fuck me,” Dean moaned, looking up at Castiel. 

Cas slowly moved out and back in and Dean threw his head back again with a broken cry. He pushed back in and started a rhythm, gradually building up speed. 

“Fuck me, harder Cas, shit you feel so good,” Dean said, wrapping his legs around Cas’s hips and locking his ankles behind Cas’s back. 

“You love my cock don’t you?” Cas growled, leaning down to speak in Dean’s ear but not slowing down his movements into Dean. 

“God, fuck yes. Harder. I love your cock, love it in me,” Dean said, low and almost in a whine.

Cas picked up the pace, turned on even more at Dean’s words, and he could feel Dean clench around him, knew he was close. 

“You’re so good for me, taking my cock.”

“Yes, I love taking it. Please, want more. Want to come, please. Fuck,” Dean barely managed. He wasn’t exactly focusing on speaking, not when Cas was slamming into him. 

“Come for me Dean,” Cas commanded. 

Two more thrusts and Dean was coming with a loud cry of Cas’s name, white hot spurts shooting across his chest with his cock remaining untouched. Cas was so close above Dean that the come got on his chest, too.

Seeing Dean come pushed Cas over the edge and he spilled inside Dean. 

He threw the condom out and got a washcloth to clean them off before curling up with Dean.

“Holy shit,” Dean said. 

“Now you know what you’ve been missing,” Cas smirked, pulling Dean close to his chest. “If I had known how mouthy you were, we would have done this sooner. That was hot.”

“Like I said, I love your cock,” Dean joked. 

“You’re my little cockslut, aren’t you?” Cas said. Dean’s spent dick gave an interested twitch at the implications of “my.”

“Yours?” Dean asked.

“Mine,” Cas answered, nuzzled into Dean’s neck.


End file.
